Je pars
by Azarith11
Summary: (OS) (Aventures) Un OS sur la vie de Grunlek avant qu'il ne devienne Aventurier, à l'époque où il était encore l'héritier d'une riche famille naine. Bonne lecture !


Hey ! Voilà un petit OS sur notre nain préféré. Alors JE SAIS, dans un live récent, on a appris qu'il était infirme de naissance du coup, mon OS est incohérent mais je l'avais écrit avant donc tant pis !  
Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à review !

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à Mayhar et le personnage de Grunlek Von Krayn à Krayn. Je ne gagne aucun revenus sur cette oeuvre.  
_

Ce soir là, les Monts d'Argent étaient baigné dans la douce lumière obscure de la lune et le palais de la famille royale naine, les Von Krayn, se dessinait tel un mirage, surplombant toute la ville du haut de ses tours. Un vent doux et apaisant soufflait sur la région endormie.

Je suis un Von Krayn. L'aîné des spet frères et par conséquent, héritier du trône. Mais cette destinée ne m'a jamais vraiment intéressé. En fait je suis plus fait pour être un Aventurier qu'un prince … j'aime dormir à la belle étoile, me balader en forêt, parler avec des gens intéressants et, surtout, bien manger.

« Tu vas encore passer la nuit dehors ? Demanda la voix féminine posée sur mon lit en reboutonnant son chemisier.  
\- Désolé Miranda mais tu sais bien … Toutes ces tentures, ces sculptures, ces baldaquins, ce confort … Ce n'est pas pour moi. Tu ne veux pas essayer de venir avec moi ?  
\- Non merci, mon prince, sourit-elle. Je préfère la chaleur de tes couvertures à la rosée matinale ».

Miranda était une naine fabuleuse : La plus belle du royaume et c'était à moi qu'elle avait accordé sa main. Elle était cultivée, sophistiquée, intelligente et excellente cuisinière : tout ce que je voulais excepté ce brin de soif de liberté qu'il lui manquait.

Perdu dans mes pensées et habillé d'un simple tablier en cuir, je n'avais pas vu Rirnil, le chef de la garde qui m'accosta dans les majestueux couloirs du palais.

« Vous vous promenez seigneur ? M'avait-il demandé.  
\- Oh … bien le bonsoir Rirnil. Oui, j'avais l'intention d'aller regarder les étoiles.  
\- Je ne comprendrais jamais votre passion pour le ciel mon seigneur … Souhaitez-vous que je vous accompagne ?  
\- Mais avec grand plaisir. Et si j'aime tant ça, c'est que je me sens bien plus libre sous les étoiles que sous ces tonnes de pierre et de responsabilités que mon rang m'incombe.  
\- Vous êtes encore jeune … Le bonheur d'une vie aisée vous viendra bientôt. »

Rirnil avait toujours été mon ami. Dès ma naissance, il avait été affecté à ma garde et j'avais bien plus grandi avec lui qu'avec mon propre père. Malgré cela, je ne savais pas grand chose de Rirnil. Il était toujours resté toujours resté très discret sur sa vie et s'était bien plus intéressé à moi.

Il ne nous fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre les jardins du palais. Ceux-ci étaient composées de longues haies basses parfaitement taillées. En son centre, se trouvait une fontaine finement sculptée dans l'argent, ce qui dénotait de la richesse des Von Krayn. Ma famille était à la tête de toutes les mines d'argent des Monts et nous disposions d'assez de cette ressource pour en recouvrir le palais. Mais une fois de plus, ce n'était pas une richesse qui m'intéressait.

Nous nous assîmes sur un banc de pierre et j'avais levé mes yeux vers le ciel. Ce soir là, il était magnifique. Une pleine lune à peine cachée par un nuage rendait le ciel violacé et toutes les étoiles du firmament ressemblaient à autant de phares, perdus dans l'infinie brume du ciel nocturne.

« Vous êtes vous jamais demandé pourquoi ne voit-on pas les étoiles le jour mon prince ?  
\- Sans doute parce que le soleil leur fait de l'ombre. Excusez moi de vous poser la question comme ça mais, vous savez, j'ai bientôt quatre-vingt-ans, je suis presque adulte et je pense mériter de savoir après tout ce temps passé avec vous : êtes vous mariés ?  
\- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter de mon monseigneur. C'est l'inverse, je suis payé pour ça.  
\- Ne vous sentez pas gêné Rirnil … Ne sommes-nous pas amis ?  
\- Certes, depuis votre plus jeune âge. Mais ma vie n'intéresse pas l'héritier du trône.  
\- Cela tombe bien. Je ne monterais jamais sur ce trône.  
\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?  
\- Je n'en ai pas envie. »

Un silence s'ensuivit. Rirnil devait trouver quelque chose à me répondre mais, à court d'arguments – car il faut préciser que le chef de la garde n'était nullement éduqué à l'art de la parole – il finit par céder.

« Elle s'appelle Orrane. Et j'ai deux enfants avec elle.  
\- Quels âge ont-ils ? Demandais-je.  
\- L'un est dans les troues d'éclaireurs et a dépassé les trois siècles. Le second est un peu plus jeune que vous.  
\- Me le présenteriez-vous ? Mon frère le plus âgé n'a que cinquante-six ans et je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'ami de mon âge. J'aimerais beaucoup rencontrer votre fils.  
\- Oh non, il n'est pas digne de votre condition. C'est en enfant qui n'a pas plus d'ambitions que de devenir forgeron, se défendit Rirnil.  
\- Je vous en prie, vous savez très bien que cela ne m'inquiète pas. Je préfère rencontrer quelqu'un de plus pauvre. Dans la cour royale, tout le monde est prétentieux, imbu de sa personne et s'embête avec des codes et des manières inutiles et encombrantes. »

Rirnil n'avait pas répondu. Je m'étais levé et lui avait annoncé que j'allais sortir dans les gorges et il m'avait répondu qu'il préférait rentrer.

« Faites attention à vous monseigneur » m'avait-il recommandé.

La nuit, c'était dans les gorges que je préférais aller. Comme la forêt était trop loin pour m'y rendre vite et rentrer pour le matin, je préférais cet endroit où je pouvais un peu me cacher du reste de mon peuple qui me regardait comme si je n'étais pas des leurs, comme ils regardent les paladins quand ceux-ci viennent rendre visite à mon oncle, vétéran de ceux-ci.

L'air était un peu frisquet mais j'étais assez solide pour ne pas en pâtir trop. Je me suis allongé, la tête contre un rocher et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai entendu un frottement derrière moi. Me retournant par réflexe, j'ai à peine eu le temps de comprendre que l'immensément massive forme qui se jetait sur moi était un ours des montagnes. Son poil rugueux s'agitant au gré des courants laissait apercevoir d'imperceptibles pupilles noires qui respiraient la faim, impression renforcée par la bave coulant le long de ses mâchoires.

Je me suis jeté sur le coté pour éviter la charge du puissant animal mais j'ai senti ses dents saisir puis se resserrer sur mon bras droit. Avant d'avoir vraiment eu le temps de comprendre ma douleur, je voyais mon bras, désolidarisé de mon corps, pendant dans la gueule grondante de l'ours. Le temps de laisser échapper un cri de douleur et de voir une forme familière se lancer, lance à la main contre l'ours, puis le noir.

Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans une salle que je connaissais bien : ma chambre. Mais quelque chose y paraissait différent … comme si elle s'était figée dans le temps et avait laissé la poussière s'accumuler dedans pendant plusieurs semaines. En voulant me frotter les yeux, je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose de plus qu'ennuyeux : mon bras droit avait disparu. À la place, un moignon recouvert de bandages terminait mon épaule. Un long soupir émanait de mon corps quand j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser une infirmière entrer dans ma chambre. Celle-ci, un bol en fer dans les mains, laissa tomber son paquetage et eut un hoquet de surprise. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche et hurla :

« Il est réveillé ! Il est réveillé ! Le seigneur Grunlek est réveillé » s'égosilla-t-elle en partant dans le couloirs. Il ne fallut plus beaucoup de temps à ma chambre pour être remplie de nains de la haute société, mes parents, certaines de mes sœurs, mes tuteurs et, un peu plus au fond, une longue balafre bien cicatrisée que je ne lui connaissais pas sur tout le coté gauche du visage, Rirnil.

« Mon fils ! S'écria ma mère, larmoyante. Tu nous as tellement manqués.  
\- Je … euh qu'est-il arrivé à mon bras ? Demandais-je, perdu en passant ma main gauche sur mon menton recouvert d'une barbe mal taillée que je n'avais jamais senti auparavant.  
\- Tu te l'es fait arracher en combattant un ours ! Heureusement Rirnil est arrivé assez vite pour te sauver la vie ».

Celui-ci me regardait, un sourire bienveillant au visage. Je remarquais à peine la béquille qui le soutenait quand mon père s'approcha de moi.

« Quarante-et-un ans. Tu nous aura fait attendre quarante-et-un ans. Bienvenue chez toi mon enfant.  
\- Est-ce que … est-ce que je pourrais avoir un peu de temps seul … avec Rirnil, s'il vous plaît ?  
\- Oh … bien sûr » m'assura ma mère malgré l'expression frustrée sur son visage.

Très vite toute la petite assemblée avait quitté la pièce. Rirnil resté seul vint s'asseoir à mon coté sur mon lit.

« Que s'est-il passé ?  
\- Votre mère vous l'a raconté monseigneur. Vous vous êtes fait attaquer, je vous ai protégé, y perdant au passage l'usage d'une jambe. Mais ça en valait le coup.  
\- Merci. Je … Où est Miranda ? Je ne l'ai pas vue.  
\- Je vais devoir vous annoncer quelque chose qui va vous déplaire monseigneur. Madame Miranda à épousé Gorkond, votre frère. Et elle est enceinte depuis un an et demie.  
\- C'était prévisible … Elle avait beau être formidablement intéressante, Miranda n'était attirée que par le pouvoir. Tant pis, de toute façon je m'en vais.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Je pars. Cette vie, cette famille, toute cette attention … C'est pas là dedans que je veux vivre.  
\- Et que comptez vous faire ?  
\- Rencontrer des gens comme moi, partir à l'aventure, sauver la veuve et l'orphelin.  
\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça monseigneur, c'est irréfléchi.  
\- Quand on passe quarante-et-un ans à dormir, Rirnil, on a bien le temps de réfléchir. J'avais entendu, avant mon sommeil qu'un ingénieur avait trouvé un moyen d'intégrer des prothèses mécaniques à des estropiés comme moi. Est-ce que son projet fonctionne encore ?  
\- Pour être franc, nous l'avons déjà contacté pour vous et votre prothèse est prête. On devrait vous l'apposer dès ce soir ».

Ce fut fait. Le soir même, je m'étais fait apposer un bras complètement mécanique fonctionnant à base de gemmes de pouvoirs.

« Attention, m'avait recommandé l'ingénieur qui la lui avait greffé, dans le cas d'une surcharge d'énergie, vous pourrez perdre le contrôle de ce bras ».

Puis, j'étais allé tranquillement rejoindre la grande salle du château dans laquelle un banquet avait été organisé en l'honneur de mon réveil. Tout avait changé au palais … Son intérieur faisait plus vieux et beaucoup des vieux conseillers de mon père avaient été remplacés par de fiers guerriers. D'ailleurs, la salle semblait étrangement surveillée par un grand nombre de gardes nains, plus grand qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demandais-je à mon père en m'approchant de son trône.  
\- Eh bien, nous fêtons ton retour, cela ne se voit-il pas ?  
\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, père ».

Le roi nain marqua une hésitation :

« Pendant ton absence, beaucoup de choses ont changées sur le plan politique … Le Cratère n'est plus aussi sûr qu'avant et nous redoutons un quelconque danger … »

Sans le laisser continuer, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, béante et rugit d'un fracas sourd contre sa cale. J'avais reconnu dans son entrebâillement mon frère le plus âgé ainsi que ma fianc … sa femme.

« Grunlek ! Sourit-il, heureux de me revoir. Tu m'avais manqué »

Et avant que je n'aie le temps de répondre il m'empoignait rudement la main. Il était devenu un fier soldat nain … Cela signifiait qu'il n'avait en aucun cas prévu de prendre l'héritage à ma place. Malgré le vain effort de cette démarche, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui sourire et de l'empoigner plus fort encore.

La réaction la plus étrange fut celle de Miranda. Celle-ci se jeta à mon coup et criant :

« Grunlek mon beau prince, ainsi vous êtes de retour ?  
\- Que cela peut-il bien te faire ? Tu ne m'es plus promise, signifiait-je en pointant mon frère du doigt.  
\- Le divorce n'est-il plus autorisé dans notre royaume ? Me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.  
\- Je dois te parler. En privé » grognais-je en la tirant par le bras sous les regards ahuris de mon frère et de mon père.

Je l'ai tirée jusque dans le hall d'entrée du château dans lequel aucune oreille indiscrète ne pourrait nous entendre.

« À quoi joues-tu ? N'as-tu pas compris que les Von Krayn sont plus honnêtes que ça ?  
\- Tu sais … Ton frère m'a bien prise pour épouse alors que c'était à toi que j'étais promise …  
\- J'étais mort ! Et je me doute bien que ton amour pour le pouvoir n'a pas été innocent dans ce nouveau choix de mariage.  
\- Quoi ? S'écria-t-elle, feignant l'air choqué. Tu me penses donc vénale ?  
\- Je t'en prie, tu as été dix-sept ans mon amante, je te connais mieux que ça.  
\- Eh bien tu te trompes. Et tu me fais beaucoup de peine en m'accusant de ça …  
\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour m'apitoyer sur ton sort. J'ai grandi et ton jeu d'acteur ne marchera plus sur moi. De toute façon, je ne me fiancerai plus avec toi ».

Sans plus de discussion, je me suis dirigé vers la porte d'entrée du château que j'ai entrouvert. Dehors, toute la ville était silencieuse, sombre et le paysage entier baignait dans une douce clarté prodiguée par la lune. Cette nuit là ressemblait à la dernière que j'avais vécu, quarante-et-un an auparavant. Un léger sourire au lèvre, j'ai posé un pied dehors et retrouvé l'agréable sensation de liberté dont les sorties nocturnes avaient le secret de me faire frissonner.

« Où vas-tu ? Me demanda Miranda. Il y a un banquet en ton honneur là bas …  
\- Je pars Miranda. Et vous ne me verrez jamais plus ».

Voilà ! un OS de terminé .  
Je vous invite maintenant à me suivre sur Twitter : (a)azarith1fanfics  
et à être heureux, c'est important !

J'en profite pour parler un peu de la suite d'Au détour d'un dénouement ... Elle risque de ne pas voir le jour de sitôt :/ Si vous voulez savoir pourquoi, n'hésitez pas à me demander en PV ou sur Twitwi.

Câlin dans vos gueules et à la prochaine !

\- Lou'


End file.
